Derby love
by this-is-izzy
Summary: This is based off the book. What if Oliver didn't cheat on Bliss? What if he came home halfway through the tour? I know, awful summery.


Living with Malice was cool and all but she took it all too seriously. She insisted I go to school (insert gagging noise here) but get this: free phone access! As soon as we got to Malice's place, I grabbed her cell and headed outside. I dialed Oliver's number and prayed that he'd answer. Yeah, I know he was a busy man touring and stuff but if he wasn't here to wrap his arms around me then he should answer his damn phone. Voicemail.

"Hey, it's Oliver. Leave me some love." And then there was that stupid beeping noise. It wasn't actually him talking to me, but it was close enough.

"Hey, rock star, it's me. How's tricks? I'm okay, I guess… Well, not really. I'm kind of at war with the world today, and the world in the winning. Anyway, I sort of left home- long story- but you can call me back on Malice's phone. When you have time…I miss your voice, and um…everything else." I hung up, putting the phone in my pocket. I needed Oliver so much it hurt. I don't know why I just didn't tell him I loved him when I had the chance. In all of my lovely Oliver dream land-thoughts, I didn't realize the cell in my pocket was ringing. I looked at the caller i.d. It was him!

"Oliver?" there was a loud burst of laughter in the background.

"Bliss, hey! I got your message. Are you okay?" he asked. His voice sounded slightly worried.

"Well, I'd tell you I was but I'd be severely lying." I admitted, happy to hear his voice.

"Damn, I'm sorry. But I have good news. We're coming home!" I almost choked on the air I was breathing in.

"No way! Wait, why? Isn't the tour for another like, two or three weeks?" Not that I was complaining. I wanted him home so badly.

"All of the members in the Benedicts (**a/n: I think this is the band. I'm not sure) **got really bad food poisoning and had to cancel the tour after the lead singer blew chunks all over the stage. We're on our way now." I almost did a happy dance right there, I was so ecstatic. Thank God for bad food!

"That's great! Well, right now I'm at Malice's' place. Want to come get me?" I asked.

"Sure. We'll be home in about a half hour so I'll come by right after I help unload the van." Oliver said.

"I can't wait." I smiled. There was another burst of laughter on the other end.

"I miss you." Ah! He misses me!

"Miss you too." I hung up and ran inside, grabbing my stuff and putting it in my bag.

"Hey, Ruthless. Where do you think you're going so late?" Malice appeared in the doorway, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Oliver is on his way home and he's picking me up so we can hang out. Is that cool?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. If she didn't, Oliver was coming here and that wouldn't be pretty.

"I don't care as long as you don't do something stupid." She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Twenty minutes turned into an eternity but I finally heard Oliver beep the car horn. I stopped at the end of the driveway because he was right there in front of me. I ran, leaping into his arms and giving him the greatest hug ever. I felt his arms tighten around me, hugging me back.

"I missed you so much!" Oliver said.

"I missed you too." I whispered into his chest. And I was proud to say he was wearing my Stryper shirt.

"Let's get out of here." He opened the door for me and blasted the radio when he got the engine running. We went to a pizza place, downing a medium pie and French fries. Afterwards, we just made out in the car. We pulled out shirts off of each other, throwing them into the back of the car.

"Um, do you want to go back to the apartment?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, this car is too small for this." I laughed. We drove back to his house and I slipped on the sweatshirt so none of the guys would see me shirtless because, of course, neither of us bothered to put of shirts back on. We practically ran for his room and well, 'did the deed' once again. Then, we listened to music and I was the happiest I was in awhile. And, because I felt the need, I explained everything. How I was underage, how I lied to get into roller derby and how I was caught. Oddly, he was okay with it.

"So, we're cool?" I asked, scarred.

"Totally. I'm happy you told me." He ceased to surprise me.

"I love you." I blurted. He smiled at me.

"I love you too, Bliss." Now that that was out of the way, he needed to help me with a plan to get back onto the Hurl Scouts.


End file.
